edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edd
|Image = |aka = Sockhead, Double D |Credits = Smart Kid Neat Freak Inventor |First Appearance = Ed Edd n Eddy Episode "The Ed-Touchables" }} Edd is the character and tritagonist of The Ed, Edd n Eddy series on Cartoon network. He's also often seen as the one defenseless character whom everyone should feel sorry for. This page is for from ANY person's continity. If you are looking for a full article from our canon counter part, click here. Family *Father *Mother *Edd's Brother *Edna (Reboot) (Cousin in the "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna Redux" canon) *Casimus Prime (adopted brother in Me and The Eds) *Casimus Prime 2.0 (adopted brother and partner in Me and The Eds: The Next Generation) *Zoe (Sister, according to Terribith0997) Appearances in Fan Fiction *Operation ED: Edd joins the Kids Next Door along with Ed, Eddy, and Jonny in order to find out who closed the Candy Store. His Number is Number 3.14, an approximation of the number π (pi). *Ed Edd Eddy n Fredrick Edd becomes friend with fredrick who becomes the 4th ed *Desolation Ed: *Me and The Eds: Prime's brother *Me and The Eds: The Next Generation: Prime's brother and partner on the battlefield under the codename "The Professor" *Edd joins Eddy on his quest for the water chip during the second half of the story. *Ed,Edd n Eddy The Newest Ed-ventures *Peach Creek Coblers Season *Night of the Were-Eds *Edd becomes a werewolf and helps take out the original werewolf. *Night of the Were-Eds: Solar Eclipse - Edd becomes a vampire-werewolf hybrid and takes out the vampire responsable for tempting the Kankers *Night of the Were-Eds: All Hallows Eve- Helps lift the curse of the Red Moon. *Ed of War- Edd engineers weapons to use against Kevin & his army, who are seeking the deaths of the Eds, as well the Nazz. *Revenge Of The Gourd- Edd engineers weapons (again) to use against The Gourd. But The Gourd instead used a giant robot, MOGUERA II, to demolish Peach Creek, Vancouver & Seattle. Edd then uses a transmitter to control Godzilla & destroy MOGUERA II & later Mechagodzilla 3 (Kiryu to Godzilla fans). *Edd appears as the host of Scary Tales From Dr. Double Dee *Later in Spy Eds, Edd teams up with the Spy Kids (originally called the Spy Eds) named Juni and Carmen Cortez. *Edd soon found out that he was literally a reborn soul of Gosei-Blue in Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed. Later in season 2 of Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed he will be defeated by The Gourd and ha to pass his powers to Rolf. *Later in Ed, Edd n Eddy of Waverly Place, Edd was visited by the Russo wizards. *Later in Ed, Edd n Eddy on Deck with Hannah Montana, Ed visits the Russo wizards on the cruise ship. *Star Eds 64-As Slippy Toad *In Edd meets Kaos, Edd is kidnapped by Koas and eventually rescued by Marie *In The Phantom Harvest Edd played as C-3PO along with The Revenge of the Empire and The Young Jedi Returns. *Later in Ed, Edd n Eddy: Homecoming Warriors, Edd and the rest of the Eds stop Wendy Wu from evil. * Gaming Eds - Edd gets involved into gaming along with Ed and Eddy and meet a new friend. *How To Save A Life; Edd is a vampire. *In Eds Elemental, he is the Water Guardian of Light. He begins to question his usefulness as a Guardian. Video Games *Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life In this game, Edd owns a weapon shop where the player could buy weapons from the levels. *Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life 2: Ordeal of Fire (Same as the top) *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show: The Video Game *Fatality Engaged *Fighting Round: Bonus Round *Contr-Ed *Team Fortress: Ed, Edd n Eddy Edition as the Engineer. *Ed, Edd n Eddy Kart *To the Eds treme 2. *New Super Ed Bros Wii *Super Ed Galaxy 2 *Ed, Edd n Eddy Kart: Double Dash!! *Ed Kart *Cul de sac Alien invasion In this game, Edd is a Super Soldier who's codename is 545 who takes saftey and keeping clean to a whole new level. *Cul-de-sac Alien Invasion 2: The Return, Edd pilots a Prototype suit to protect his squad as they were heading for Mars in their Sabres in the flight to mars and is bound to suit until the end of the game. *Ed, ODST, n Eddy as the ODST. *Edd's Alpha Squad as Alpha 1. *The Piracy of The Ed The main Antagonist (surprisingly) and leader of the Mutiny against Eddy. He is killed when the curse is lifted. Has supernatural powers. Edd's Alter Egos *Masked Mumbler *Masked Mumbler(The Ed-vengers) *Edd the Fox (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy the Super Kids!) *Edd Solo (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: One Ed Help) *Dr. Eddhattan (Watch-Eds) *Cap'n "Double-D" *Gosei-Blue (Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed) *311 *Vampire Edd Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes